pokemon super mystery dungeon z
by MUILucario
Summary: 2 Saiyans and a human find themselves in the Pokemon world. based on Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon game. Dragon ball side based on a combination between DBS and DBGT without the Shadow Dragons arc.
1. Chapter 1

prologue and bios

Bios Jordon: his uncle is Goku. He has all super Saiyan forms and ultra instinct

Vegeta: the nephew of Vegeta. He has all super Saiyan forms.

Prologue

Jordon and Vegeta get warped to the pokemon world. they are not alone though.


	2. Part 2 those who have come to this world

part 1

Jordon woke up. "What happened to me? I'm so thirsty. Hey, there is a lake." He drank some water. "This is some good water, ok, calming down now. Huh, I can see something in the water." When he looked, he saw a Riolu. "What, can it be? Yep, I'm a Riolu now." "Hey, Jordon." He looked and saw Vegeta who was also a Riolu now too. "What happened? Why are we here?" "I don't know, Vegeta. Let's look around." They eventually come across a Pikachu that was unconscious. After talking to the Pikachu, whose name was Kyle, they found out that he had amnesia and was originally a human. They were then attacked by some Beheeyem. The 2 Saiyans then realized that they can't transform. They then ran into a Nuzleaf. They then ran into a Mystery Dungeon.

**I hope you like this story and please review just nothing inappropriate? Okay?**


	3. Part 3 Nuzleaf

Part 2 Nuzleaf

Jordon and his companions reached a resting point. "we can rest here. Alright, you 3 played a prank on them, didn't you?" "No, we did not. Kyle doesn't even remember anything other than his name and that he was a human" said Jordon. "What? a human?" "Yes, and me and Vegeta were half-human and half-Saiyan hybrids." Then suddenly the Beheeyem caught up, so they ran into another mystery dungeon.

After running for some bit, Nuzleaf let the 2 Saiyans and Kyle stay with him.

**done please leave a review especially if you choose to follow me. bye**


	4. Part 4 A Partner of a life time

Part 3 A Partner of a Lifetime

"You 3 can stay here for now. Now I'll have to enroll you 3 into school, Vegeta can you come with me?" said Nuzleaf. "Sure." "Now Jordon and Kyle, you 2 stay here. I mean it do not leave this house no matter what you hear me?" They said yes. When they left Kyle saw something in the window. They chose to look.

They then met a Fenniken named Kylie, who chose to show them around the plaza.

**please review guys.**


	5. Part 5 Forboding Forest

Part 4 Forboding forest

The 3 Pokemon made it into the plaza. Then Kylie got chased away. They then saw to Pokemon go somewhere. They then chose to follow them.

They found out that someone named Goomy was missing. They then chose to find Goomy for them. Later, Jordon got into a find with a wild Pokemon. "Alright then, take this. Kamehameha!" He then defeated the pokemon. They then found Goomy. When they got back, Nuzleaf yelled at them, but let it go. Because school was tomorrow.

**alright latest chapter out please review SuperJordonGod out peace.**


	6. Part 6 First Day of School

Part 6 First Day of School

"Aright then I'll show you the way to school but then i expect you to go to school on your own, okay?" said Nuzleaf. "Yes, Mr. Nuzleaf" said Jordon, Vegeta, and Kyle. They then went to school and met Principle Simipour, Vice Principle Watchhog, and Farfetch'd.

They met Espurr. Suddenly, "I'm going to be late again!" "Watch out, Kyle!" said Jordon pushing Kyle out of the way and getting hit by Kylie. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Kylie. "It's okay, I'm all right." Vegeta decided to sit in the back while Jordon and Kyle chose to sit in the front.

**Done please review. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	7. Part 7 under a tree on a hill

Part 7 under a tree on a hill

After school Kylie asked them if they wanted to see her special spot. They said yes. Then they were stopped by Pancham and Shelmet. They wanted them to get some red stones out of a cave.

At the end of the dungeon they fought a gabite. It was hard fought but they won. Gabite gave Jordon the four-star Dragon Ball. They then went to her special spot. "Will you guys help me out with my dream?" asked Kylie. "Sure, Kylie" said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta.

**Finished with this chapter. please review guys. SuperJordonGod out peace.**


	8. Part 8 Field Trip

Part 8 Field Trip

When Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta woke up, they went to school. Kylie walked there with them. And when third period started, they found out that they were going on a field trip. Team 1 was made up of Deerling, Jordon, Pancham, and Shelmet. "What, I'm on the same team as these 2 bullies?" said Jordon. Team 2 was made up of Goomy, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta. They were going to the school forest.

Later, Team 2 Reached the dungeon's end first but Goomy got lost. On the way home, Kylie asked, "Hey, do you if I can be annoying?" They tried to reassure her, but they made things worst.

**Chapter done. please review my story guys. SuperJordonGod out Peace.**


	9. Part 9 Jordon's New Look

Part 9 Jordon's new look

The next day Kylie decided to walk to school alone. Jordon showed everyone his new look, the same gi that Goku wore. Kylie got into an argument with Pancham and Shelmet. Jordon fought Vice Principle Watchhog and turned into a Super Saiyan.

Goomy and Deerling walked home with them. Then they went to sleep at Nuzleaf's house.

**Done sorry if it's short please review guys. SuperJordonGod out peace.**


	10. Part 10 Jordon vs Vegeta

Part 10 Jordon vs Vegeta

That day at school, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta found out that Goomy, Pancham, and Shelmet were sick that day. Oh I forgot to tell you guys that Nuzleaf left them alone for a few days. "So," said Jordon, "Everyone else is sick today?" "Yes, Jordon" said Deerling and Espurr.

Then the school staff allowed Jordon and Vegeta to have a sparring match against each other. "Alright, Vegeta, let's go and don't hold back." said Jordon. "Of course, Jordon, we'll find out who's the stronger of us." said Vegeta.

Jordon and Vegeta start clashing and Jordon uses the Kamehameha while Vegeta uses the Galick Gun. "Kaio-ken!" said Jordon. He then hits Vegeta repeatedly. But then Vegeta regains the upper hand. "Come on Jordon, show me your full power, and I'll show you mine." said Vegeta. "Fine then, Vegeta, but don't say I didn't tell you so."

Then Jordon turns Super Saiyan. "So, you can turn Super Saiyan now, well so can I!" said Vegeta. Then Vegeta turns Super Saiyan. They clash again, until Vegeta uses the Final Flash which Jordon counters with the Kamehameha. They were evenly matched until, "Kaio-ken x20!" said Jordon and he beat Vegeta. Then school ended and Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta walked back home.

**Chapter done please review guys. SuperJordonGod out peace.**


	11. Part 11 Another Field Trip

Part 11 Another Field Trip

The next day, Nuzleaf was back from his trip. Then Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta went to school. This time Goomy, Pancham, and Shelmet were there that day.

They found out that they were going on another field trip. Team 1 was made up of Kylie, Pancham, Shelmet, and Vegeta. Team 2 was made up of Kyle, Deerling, Espurr, and Goomy. Jordon had to sit out. He just did some image training. That day's lesson was on loopets and emeras.

Team 1 got to the dungeon's end first. Then they went back home.

**Chapter done, please review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	12. part 12 Harmony Scarves 12

Part 12 Harmony Scarves 1/2

The next day, they went to school but on their way they saw a crowd at the gate. "So? How did it look?" asked Carracosta. "I tried to get a decent look around, but it was no good. They're all worked up!" said Lombre. "But it vill all be vorth it if ve get some delicious Honey out of it in ze end" said Hippopotas. "Delicious Honey?" asked Budew. "Yeah, that's right. Out in Nectar Meadow, they're starting on their annual... Huh? Aren't you-?" asked Lombre. "Budew. Roselia's little one. Honey-making season has begun, child. Many Pokemon like Beedrill and Combee all get together to make heaps o' honey." said Carracosta. "And ze Honey zat zey make iz ze best! Just a little taste iz enough to have me jumping for joy!" said Hippopotas. "You... jumping for joy?" asked Budew. "It's a nutritional powerhouse, to boot. However, they're on edge while making Honey. Stay safe and steer clear till they're all done. Especially a wee child like yourself. It's best to give Nectar Meadow a wide berth at this time of year." said Carracosta. On their way to school, "Honey making, huh? I wouldn't mind a taste of that delicious Honey." said Kyle. "Agreed." said both Jordon and Vegeta.

Then school started and Pancham asked Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta a question they weren't expecting. "Hey, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta! Where'd you 3 come from, anyway? You know you never told us. Does anyone know where their from?" "I have no idea." said Shelmet. "Well, no, I guess not..." said Deerling. "That's true, huh? We never even asked, did we? Man, I can't believe that I-" said Kylie. "Yeah, yeah, that's enough from you. Once you start, you never stop. So don't. But isn't that weird? That nobody knows where you're from? So tell us. Oh! N-no way could you be... Are you from Lively Town?" asked Pancham. "What?! Lively Town?" said Goomy. "So that makes you like, a city Pokemon, huh, guys! So sophisticated!" said Shelmet. "Nuzleaf hardly seems like the city type. I think you're on the wrong track." said Espurr. "Then what's the real answer? Where'e you really come from?" asked Pancham. They told them that Kyle used to be a human but got turned into a Pokemon and lost his memories, and that Jordon and Vegeta were Saiyan-human hybrids. "Wha-a-a-a-a-at?!" said everyone. They didn't believe them at the time. They learned about alliances. They then went home.

**Done with one half of this part.**


	13. Part 13 Harmony Scarves 22

Part 13 Harmony Scarves 2/2

The next day, they went to school. That day, they had health class. "Today we will be learning about evolving." said Audino. "What? Evolution?!" said Shelmet. "Isn't that, like, maturing quickly?" asked Kylie. "What are you talking about? Don't you know what evolution is? Evolving just means that you get bigger. I for one want to get bigger." said Pancham. "Well... That's one way to sum it up, yes." said Audino. "What? We'll get bigger?!" asked Goomy. "It's not only your bodies growing larger, though. It causes many other changes. Evolving does bring you closer to being an adult... so in that sense... Kylie's assumptions are not entirely off base. And in addition to evolving, you may-" said Audino. "E-excuse me! I'm sorry, but have you seen Budew today?" asked Roselia. "Huh? Little Budew? Here? No, I surely haven't. Isn't it another year before Budew is due to start school?" said Audino. "Oh... What am I to do? I've searched all over our neighborhood but found no sign of her." said Roselia. "What? You mean Budew has gone missing?" asked Goomy. "Maybe I should contact the sheriffs. I'm sorry for interrupting your class like this." said Roselia. She walked away but fell. "Oh my! Are you all right, Roselia?" asked Audino. "Yes... It's just that I've been getting so dizzy lately..." said Roselia. "You come with me, sweetie. I want you to rest for a bit in the school clinic." said Audino. "what co have happened to Budew?" asked Goomy. "It makes you worry, doesn't it?" asked Deerling. "Well of course you would, Deerling. You're just so kindhearted. But seems to me like you might be overreacting over one kid wandering off..." said Pancham. "How can you say that?! How could you not worry when a tiny kid like that goes missing on here own?!" said Deerling. Then Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta told them where Budew might have gone but they didn't believe them. They then rushed off followed by Kylie.

Later at the end of the Mystery Dungeon, they found Budew in trouble. They then stepped in and had to fight 2 Beedrill and 3 Combee. "Alright then, Vegeta let's go Super Saiyan." said Jordon. "Let's." said Vegeta. They fire off a Galick Gun and Kamehameha combo and even turn into Super Saiyan 2s. It turned out to be a misunderstanding and after Vespiquen gave Budew some Honey they got her back to Roselia. "Thank goodness... Didn't you know how worried I would be? I'm so glad...you're all right..." said Roselia. "Mom, I brought you some Honey. Eat it all up and get better, ok?" said Budew. "Thank you, sweetie. But please... from now on... don't go anywhere dangerous without me." said Roselia. "Ok, Mom." said Budew. "Thank all 4 of you so much for what you did. Thanks to you, my child is home safe. Please take this reward with my thanks..." said Roselia. "I am so grateful that you would worry about my Budew and go to save her. But... you are also children yourselves. Please try not to be too reckless. I'll take Budew home now..." said Roselia. "Thanks, Jordon and Kyle! And you, Kylie and Vegeta." said Budew. "It's really good that we found Budew before anything bad happened. In the end we skipped school to do it, but I'm still glad that we went. It's gotten really dark now..." said Kylie. "Hey, guys, that story about Kyle being a human and Jordon and Vegeta being Saiyan-human hybrids... Well I believe it." "What?" asked Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. "...Yeah. All right. I've decided. I want you guys... to be my friend! No one believes anything you guys have to say right now! But... that's the same way they treat me... So I really understand how you feel. It gets lonely when no one ever believes in you or what you say... but if you even have just 1 friend who'll believe you... then you'll be really happy. So, as a fellow outcast that no one believes in... why don't we start as friends?" asked Kylie. "Sure." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. She then gave them each a Harmony Scarf. They then all went home.

**Chapter done please review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	14. Part14 AJrExpeditionSocietyMemberisborn

Part 14 A Jr. Expedition Society Member is Born

The next day, "Good morning, Guys! I was wondering about this last night... where'd that those scarves come from? I reckon it looks mighty fine on you guys! Might need to get one myself, I reckon!" said Nuzleaf. They then left for school with Kylie. When they got to the plaza, "Huh? What's that?" said Kylie. They saw a tall yellow Pokemon stumbling along. "A-are you ok?" asked Kylie. "Absolutely wonderful. No worries. Happens all the time. I've got the world's worst sense of direction... especially in new places... and so I just wander about, bumping from place to place. It's quite the hassle! Do you children live in this village?" asked the stranger. "Yeah. I'm Kylie. And the Pikachu's name is Kyle, the Riolu wearing the outfit is Jordon, and the other Riolu is Vegeta." said Kylie. "Indeed! How precious you all are. But, silly me, I've not yet introduced myself. I am Ampharos! Known far and wide... as the Dashing Wanderer! I hope you'll take care to remember me. And now I'm off again!" said Ampharos, wandering to more walls. "Huh? He dropped something... I wonder what this is... Huh? He's already out of sight? I guess he wandered off without even noticing that he'd dropped it. I'd sure like to return it to him, but we've got to get on our way to school. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until classes end for the day. Then we can go search for Ampharos to return this. Guess I'll hold on to it until then! Hey, Hippopotas?" asked Kylie. "Hm? Vat is it?" asked Hippopotas. "You may have seen a Pokémon called Ampharos around here a little while ago... well he dropped something of his, and now I've got it. If you see him, could you tell him that?" asked Kylie. "Mm-hmm. Sure. If he happens to come by zis way, I vill pass zat along." said Hippopotas. "Thanks, Hippopotas! Then I guess it's time we get to school!" said Kylie. It turns out they wouldn't be punished for leaving class early yesterday.

After school ended that day, when they got to the plaza, "Oh, I know, guys! I'm pretty sure I've seen an item like this for sale at Kecleon's shop. We should go ask Kecleon about it! He might know something useful." said Kylie. "Welcome! Step right up!" said Kecleon. "Um... we actually didn't come to shop today but to ask you to check something..." said Kylie. "Oh! Why, if this isn't... a Connection Orb!" said Kecleon. "A Connection Orb?" asked Vegeta. "Yes, yes. All Pokemon have bonds that link them to others, of course. Bonds of friendship, or even just acquaintance... those bonds that link Pokemon together like that... can be seen as actual lines connecting Pokémon in a Connection Orb like this one." said Kecleon. "Really? You can actually see the relationships between different Pokémon?!" asked Jordon. "That's right. If I may ask, did this orb perhaps come from our visitor this morning?" asked Kecleon. "Yeah. He dropped it before he left. He said his name was Ampharos. We wanted to give it back to him, but we don't know where he went off to... I thought that you might have some idea, so that why we came to you, Kecleon." said Kylie. "Ah, so that was the true identity of our odd visitor this morning... I thought so... but... I'm afraid that I have little better idea than you about where his might be now. I can tell you, however, that normally it is only shopkeepers like myself... or members of Lively Town's Expedition Society who carry these." said Kecleon. "What? The Expedition Society?!" asked Kylie. "Oh, hey! If you're looking for that Ampharos fellow... I passed by him a little while ago. Right near the village gate." said Raticade. "Really? Thanks so much!" said Kylie. They found out that he went to Poliwrath River.

Later at the end of the Mystery Dungeon, "Looks like we've come pretty far in... but we still haven't seen any sign of Ampharos, which means that... he must still be somewhere farther ahead of us. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to keep going if we want to find out." said Kylie. They were then attacked by the Poliwrath Bros and their Poliwag lackeys. Vegeta got knocked out which angered Jordon to the point where he turned Super Saiyan 3. They won after a hard fought battle. Then suddenly one of the Poliwrath Bros tried to grab Kyle, but was knoocked out by Ampharos. They then went back to Serene Village.

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. So you came running after me just to return that Connection Orb?" asked Ampharos. "Yup. We had a harder time finding you than I thought we would, but I'm glad we did." said Kylie. "My, my, my! How remiss of me. Imposing such a burden on young children!" said Ampharos. "Hey, Ampharos... are you part of the Expedition Society?" asked Kylie. "No, I am not." said Ampharos. "Huh? Y-you're not...? Right. Ahh, that's too bad... I've heard that Expedition Society members carry Connection Orbs like that one, so... well, I just thought that maybe..." said Kylie. "Do you perhaps want to join the Expedition Society?" asked Ampharos. "Yeah! I definitely want to! Getting to go all over the world and meet all kinds of different Pokémon... and then someday, maybe I could even help out with... completing the World Map in the Expedition Society's Pokemon Nexus! That's my real dream!" said Kylie. "And a fine one it is! I think it is a positively splendid dream!" said Ampharos. "I know, right! It'd be the coolest thing ever! But everyone I know says the same thing... They all tell me it's impossible. They all say I can't do anything about it, because I'm still just a kid..." said Kylie. "True. I certainly have heard that children cannot join the Expedition Society. My, my, my. I wonder who decided a thing like that, hmm? But still... perhaps as a Junior member of the Expedition Society... there may be something you could do to aid them even now!" said Ampharos. "Wha-?" asked Kylie. "My, my, my! I guess that settles it! Here, I'll give you these!" said Ampharos. They were Junior Expedition Badges, Bags, and Gadgets! They then chose their name which is the RebornHope. They then went back home.

**Chapter done. Please review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	15. Part15FirstFewJuniorSocietyMembersJobs

Part 15 First Few Jobs As a Jr. Expedition Society Member

The next day, they went to school with Kylie. Then, after school, "School's out! Let's go to the plaza! Let's start our Junior Expedition Society work right away!" said Kylie. "Ok, Kylie." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. So they went to the plaza, and when they got there, "Oh!" said Kylie as they saw Ampharos stumble all around the plaza. "Ampharos! Are you ok?" asked Jordon. "Y-yes... I will survive... I recognize that voice. You're those children from the village...?" said Ampharos. "Yep... and wanting to start our first expedition as Junior Expedition Society members!" said Vegeta. "Were you really? Well, do your best. Ah... but wait! I am recalled to the fact that I never did explain how to use that Connection Orb. Silly me, forgetting to explain the most essential part of the whole process. Indeed! So if you'll allow me... I will now explain how... to use your new Connection Orb properly! First, I'd like you to start by taking out your Expedition Gadgets. Do open your Gadget, if you'd be so kind." said Ampharos. "Ah! I can see a Pokemon! And she seems to be saying something!" said Kylie. "Sylveon, is it? Let's have a closer look." said Ampharos. "Oh! Now I can see Sylveon's post! It looks like she can't find her way out of a dungeon and needs some help..." said Kylie. "Yes, that is how the Connection Orb works. It enables you to see the troubles and wishes of the Pokémon around you." said Ampharos. "Wow!" said Jordon. They then chose to take up Sylveon's request. They went to the Foreboding Forest and saved her.

The next day after school, they recover a Vulpix's precious belonging. They then went home again. The next day, Nuzleaf was leaving them alone for a little bit again. On their way to school, Kylie invited them over for dinner that night. They said yes. Then after school, they accepted an Axew's request. They fought a Salamance. He was beating them even when Jordon and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 3. But then, "Fu...sion... ha!" said both Jordon and Vegeta. They did the fusion dance. "I am neither Jordon nor Vegeta, I am Jordgeta." said Jordgeta. He then powered up to ssj3 with the kaio-ken too and fired a Big Bang Kamehameha with all of their power. They won and defused when their attack was finished. They then went home and had dinner at Kylie's house.

**Chapter done. Please review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	16. Part16SummerVacation'sStart

Part 16 Summer Vacation's Start

The next day after school, "Phew! I thought today would never end!" said Goomy. "It's been a real drag lately, huh? And it's been so crazy hot all the time." said Pancham. "Yeah. When it gets this hot, I feel feverish and my brain gets flunky!" said Kylie. "Your brain gets flunky, huh? More like you're kind of flaky, Kylie!" said Shelmet. "Kylie, I don't think that's the word choice you were going for." said Espurr. "Whatever. I'll keep it short. You bug me. Stay at least one space away from me at all times! Or more! Haha!" said Pancham. "Well... let's all do our best to survive the heat anyway..." said Deerling. "It'll be summer vacation pretty soon!" said Vegeta. "Shall we be heading home?" said Espurr. "Yeah. See you all tomorrow." said Deerling. "Sure. Bye-bye." said Jordon. "About time we head out, too, huh? Another big day as Junior Expedition Society members!" said Kylie. They then went into the Cave of Training to find a Raichu's precious belonging. They were successful in this. When they got back home, they found out that Nuzleaf was back, and they invited Kylie and Carracosta over for dinner.

The next day after school, "...And so the school will be closed for summer vacation, beginning today. I hope you all enjoy your summer vacation. But try to keep it within reason. Class dismissed!" said Farfetch'd. "All ri-i-i-i-i-ight!" said both Pancham and Vegeta. "Finally!" said Shelmet. "This summer's going to be so much fun!" said both Deerling and Jordon. "I know, right?! It's thrilling... It's exciting... It's..." said Goomy. "SUMMER VACATION-N-N-N-N-N!" said Kylie. On their way back, "Guys! It's summer vacation! We won't have to come to school for a while, and we'll have tons of time to play... but we've still got our tasks as Junior Expedition Society members to do! So we've got to be sure to keep carrying out our expeditions! So, in, short, guys... I can count on your help on expeditions during the summer break, too, right?" asked Kylie. "Yes." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. "Thanks, pals! Then let's get started right now!" said Kylie. When they got to the plaza, they saw Ampharos leave and said goodbye to him.

They then went to the Cave of Training again to find a Ralts' special belonging. They were successful. They then went back home.

**Chapter done. Please leave a review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	17. Part 17 Ghostly Problems

Part 17 Ghostly Problems

The next day, they were going to go on another expedition, when suddenly, "Gah!" said Pancham. "Hey! Pancham and Shelmet!" said Kylie. "Ugh! Keep back!" said Pancham. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that! You two enjoying the summer break so far?" asked Jordon. "Of course! We're living it up!" said Pancham. "Man, summer vacation really is the best!" said Shelmet. "Oh, by the way... you guys heard the rumors about the school at night, right?" asked Shelmet. "The school? At night? Huh? I haven't heard anything. What kind of rumors?" said both Kylie and Vegeta. "Well, they say... that ghosts appear at the school at night!" said Shelmet. "Wha-a-at?! Gh-gh-gh-ghosts?!" asked Kylie. "Yeah. I don't know where it all started from, but that's the rumor that's going around now. They say a voice comes from somewhere in the classroom, with a wail of it's so hot... and when you turn around... there are these eerie blue flames and..." said Shelmet. "Boo!" said Pancham. "Yeeeaaarrrggghhhhhh!" said Kylie.

Later, "Huh? Wh-where am I?" asked Kylie. "Don't you remember? You just, like, suddenly passed out!" said Shelmet. "Boo!" said Pancham. "Yeeeaaarrrggghhhhhh!" said Kylie. "Wow, news to me. I never knew you were such a wimp about these things!" said Pancham. "Yeah... I'm really bad with those kinds of scary stories..." said Kylie. "Oh... even when those ghosts could even show up at your own house tonight?" asked Pancham. "Ahhhhh!" said Kylie. "Ha ha ha! Dude, that's hilarious! I can't believe I found your weak point! You really are a total wimp! Try not to get attacked by any ghosts!" said Pancham. "Ngh... I really can't handle ghost stories... well that was no way to start the morning, but if I want to get my mind off it... I'm not really motivated to go on any expeditions today... sorry, guys... maybe tomorrow, ok?" asked Kylie.

The next day, they found out that something happened to Watchog. They then went to help a Petil to reach a Dragonite and succeeded. The next day, they found out that Farfetch'd went missing. They then went to help a Sneasel who got lost. They were successful. The next day, Farfetch'd was found. Then they fought and defeated a Pansear. The next day, Pancham dared everyone except for Vegeta to go to the school at night.

That night, they went to the school and Pancham and Shelmet were taken to the Ancient Barrow. Later, at the end of the dungeon, they had to fight Girantina. Jordon even turned Super Saiyan 4. They won and it turned out to be about Litwick and Solosis. And Jordon, Kyle, and Kylie were caught, but she fell asleep, so Jordon and Kyle had to listen to Carracosta's lecture.

**Another chapter done. Please review guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	18. Part 18 Revelation Mountain

Part 18 Revelation Mountain

The next day, Jordon and Kyle didn't get much sleep. Then when they left with Vegeta, "Kylie! What do you think this is?! This isn't clean at all! said Carracosta. "All right! Done at all!" said Kylie. "What part of this is done?! Look! Right here! And here! You've left more of it uncleaned than you have cleaned!" said Carracosta. "I cleaned it! So I'm done! *pant pant*" said Kylie. "Oh no you're not! Unacceptable! Get back here and do it right!" said Carracosta. "Wha-a-a-a-a-at?!" said Kylie.

Later, "Wha-a-at?! You guys got found out?!" said Shelmet. "And you got lectured by Carracosta?!" said Deerling. "Yes, they did." said Vegeta. "Wow... I'd be scared to get one of his lectures..." said Goomy. "But I also felt bad about keeping it all from my parents..." said Deerling. "So perhaps being found out is for the best." said Espurr. "After we parted ways with you guys last night... we actually had a little talk, before we went back to our own houses. We were thinking about coming clean to our parents, rather than sneaking back in." said Deerling. "So I told my parents about the whole thing last night after I got home..." said Goomy. "It seems that the grown-ups all react in their own different ways.🎶" Said Espurr. "I totally got chewed out by my mom... my head still hurts from all her yelling..." said Pancham. "I really help it from my parents, too..." said Shelmet. "So everyone got in trouble, huh? Me, too... but then my mom was crying..." said Goomy. "Yeah, we really made them worry... you know that they just really care about us and don't want anything to happen to us." said Deerling. "Getting yelled at might be a good thing. I don't have any parents around to do even that much." said Deerling. "We were all just talking about how glad we were to come clean, before you got here." said Deerling. "Really..." said both Jordon and Kyle. "And we were wondering how you guys and Kylie handled the situation." said Espurr. "I feel better knowing that you had to sit through a massive lecture, too!" Said Pancham. "Yeah, But they didn't come clean-they got caught." said Shelmet. "So, what now? Guys, you're thinking of heading right into another dungeon?" asked Pancham. They said yes, and picked Espurr to help out. They went to Nectar Meadow to help Bayleef reached the other side of the red door and they were successful.

The next day, they found out that Pokémon were being turned into stone. They then went to rescue a Cherrim in Peewee Meadow and were successful. They ate dinner at Kylie's. The next day they went up Revelation Mountain with Nuzleaf. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 4. They were stopped at the second checkpoint. They then left Revelation Mountain. They then went back home.

**Chapter done, only 2 more chapters left before the end of the Serene Village Saga. Please leave a review, guys. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	19. Part19LeavingSereneVillage12

Part 19 Leaving Serene Village 1/2

That night, _"I guess we couldn't learn anything at Revelation Mountain after all... Why in the world did I become a Pokémon. Maybe if I wait a little longer, my memory will come back... I thought I'd be able to figure something out if I just hung around here awhile... but now I'm not so sure. Those Beheeyem still worry me, too. We're all right for now... but if those Beheeyem show up here... I don't want to get everyone in the village caught up in this mess. So I know what we have to do... maybe it's about time to get moving... We might have to leave the village... We'll have to leave everybody... even Kylie... behind. It's going to be hard... but if we stay, it'll just cause trouble for everyone."_ thought Kyle. The next day, They were walking to the gate, when suddenly they found out about strange Pokémon outside the village. They then went on another expedition.

At the Odd Field, "Ok, so who are we looking for?" asked Jordon. "Smeargle, Jordon. His name is Smeargle." said Kyle. They met with Smeargle and his friends and had a good time. "Looks like we're done for the day. Hey, guys. Don't you think we're getting a lot better at this? Heh heh! I've been feeling more and more confident lately. If we keep up the good work, maybe we can graduate from our Junior status... I mean, I think we could handle real Expedition Society work now! Yeah, we definitely can! No doubt about it! Huh? What's wrong, Kyle? You've got a look on your face like you were hit in the stomach or something." asked Kylie. "We have to leave to protect everyone here." said Kyle. "What?! You were actually attacked by those suspicious Pokémon... and you escaped to Serene Village?! And now those Pokémon are right outside the village... So you're going to leave to protect the other villagers?!" asked Kylie. "Yep." said Kyle. "B-but... I finally have some friends... But... well... I knew when you guys told me you all used to be humans/Saiyans that you were different... but I didn't know you'd been through all that. I wish we could be together forever... but I understand why you're worried about the other villagers. I guess you do have to leave. Oh... I'm crushed... or at least I was for a second! If it has to be that way... then I know what I have to do! I'm going to leave the village, too!" said Kylie. "Wha-?!" said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. "This works out nicely! I've been wanting to get out of this silly old village anyhow! We've gotten a lot stronger, so I think we can make our way in the world ok! Even if those Beheeyem or whatever they're called attack us... we'd be better off together. So that's it,guys! We're leaving the village together! I need to get home and work on convincing my old pops! See you tomorrow, guys!" said Kylie. "Just as headstrong as ever." said Vegeta.

Nuzleaf and most of the other villagers said that they weren't ready to leave the village. The next day, they went on another expedition to the Stone Field. They made it out alive. They then decided to leave at nighttime.

**Chapter done. We reached my first review! Please leave more reviews, they really help me out SuperJordonGod out, peace! **


	20. Part20LeavingSereneVillage22

Part 20 Leaving Serene Village 2/2

That night, they snuck out the window, and went to the big tree. They then went to the gate, when suddenly, "Wait!" said Deerling. "Huh? You're all here! But why?" asked Kylie. "We came to see you off." said Deerling. "See us, off?" asked Kyle. "Yeah! Did you think we were going to let you just sneak off in the night? I figured this is what you two were up to." said Pancham. "Why are you trying to take credit? Wasn't it Espurr who first found out and told everybody?" said Deerling. "Espurr?" said Vegeta. "Sorry. I thought you four had been acting suspicious for a while. So I took the liberty of following you." said Espurr. "Good luck, you four! I'll be sad when you're gone... but I'll be cheering for you!" said Goomy. "Of course, I'll be cheering for you, too! Take care of yourselves, and good luck!" said Deerling. "I've gotta admit, I'm a little jealous that you have a dream! Good luck!" said Shelmet. "I'll be cheering for you, too! Good luck!" said Espurr. "Well then, I guess... I'll be cheering for you guys, too. So good luck out there." said Pancham. "Guys, thanks. Honestly we were just planning to leave without saying goodbye to anyone... but we're happy you all came to see us off." said Jordon. They then gave the 4 some letters. Then, "Goodbye Serene Village, I promise that one day we'll come back alright!" said Jordon. They then left.

Later, "I hate Flying types right now! Why did the Sheer Mountain Range have to had so many Flying types?" said Vegeta. "Alright this looks like a good place to rest." said Kylie. "Jordon?" asked Kyle. "I know." said Jordon.

**Alright, the Serene Village Saga has ended. The next chapter is called Jordon's Early Years, it's the first few years of Jordon. Please leave a review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	21. Jordon's Early Years

Jordon's Early Years

That night, "Hey, Jordon. What was your life like before you became a Pokémon?" asked Kyle. "Oh, I want to know too! Please tell us!" said Kylie. "Okay. I'll tell you guys." said Jordon.

"My parents were 2 of the earth's greatest defenders. My father Goku Jr., and my mother Vicki. They were there for me until I was three years old. Then they left to fight a new threat to the earth. A week later, I received a letter. It was from my father. It said that my mother was dead and that he was dying too when he wrote the letter for me. He wanted me to keep safe and protect the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Then 3 years later, I met Vegeta and..." said Jordon.

"It's morning now, Jordon." said Vegeta. "Oh, I'll finish this story later, okay?" asked Jordon. "Okay." said both Kyle and Kylie. "Hey now, cheer up, Lively Town is just past this next Mystery Dungeon." said Jordon.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter starts the Entei Saga. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	22. Part21JoiningtheExpeditionSociety

Part 21 Joining the Expedition Society

That morning, they entered Gentle Slope Cave. "An Onix!" said Kylie. "Galick Gun!" said Vegeta. He defeated the Onix. Then halfway through the Dungeon, "Another Onix!" said Kyle. "This one's all mine. Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" said Jordon. He defeated the Onix. Later, "I hope we're near the end of this Dungeon." said Kyle. "I hope so too, Kyle." said both Jordon and Vegeta. "I think we've made it pretty far... but I still don't see a way out... oh, I see some light over there! Let's go check it out, guys!" said Kylie. "Whoa!" said Kylie as she saw a big town. "That has to be Lively Town!" said Kyle. "Well then, let's go see!" said both Jordon and Vegeta.

At the town, "Wow! It looks a lot livelier than Serene Village, all right!" said Kylie. They then asked a passing Pokémon, and they learned that they were indeed at Lively Town. "It looks like they have more shops than Serene Village, too." said Kyle. "Somewhere in this town we should find the Expedition Society." said Jordon. "Well then, let's go find it, guys!" said Vegeta. A passing Pokémon ran into Vegeta. "Don't just stand there with a dumb look on your face! That hurt! What? Kids, huh? Haven't seen you around here before. Yeah, this is just what I needed. I'm Krokorok. I'm a notorious crook here in Lively Town. You punks got any money?" said Krokorok. "What?!" said Kylie, Kyle, and Jordon. "Hmm, I'm not scared of you, so back off before you get yourself hurt." said Vegeta. "Waahhh!" said someone. They then saw a Swirlix being chased passed by them, twice. "Man, I don't even feel up to this anymore... maybe I'll just head to the cafe and try to forget my sorrows." said Krokorok. "Well... we were saved... I guess. I had no idea what that was all about, though." said Kylie. "Let's just find the Expedition Society, guys." said Vegeta.

"Kind of a weird building, isn't it?" asked Kylie. "Yes." said both Kyle and Vegeta. "Here's a sign. Let me read it. This is the Expedition Society. If you need us, please come on in. Please, no solicitors. As if there are really sales Pokémon... who would just read that and obediently walk away. Well, well, well! This is the Expedition Society. So let's go inside." said Jordon. "Hello-o-o?" said Vegeta. "Is anybody there?" said Kyle. "Let's check the next floor." said both Jordon and Kylie. "Guys! Look at that!" said Kylie. "Could this be the Pokémon Nexus?" asked Jordon. "What's going on?" asked Vegeta. "You're not getting away this time, Swirlix!" said Buizel. "Ughh..." said Swirlix. "When will you learn?" said Bunnelby. "Can't you see what you've done, Swirlix? Can you promise never to do that again?" said Dedenne. "I can't promise that. Dedenne, there's no way..." said Swirlix. "Sheesh! Always eating up all the good stuff all by yourself! I've had enough!" said Dedenne. "The Pokémon Nexus!" said Kylie. It was destroyed, then they all mourned, and then they collapsed from hunger, causing Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta to buy them dinner.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed! Stuffed, I tell ya!" said Buizel. "All right! I feel alive again! Thanks!" said Archen. "Yeah! I was really worried for a second there!" said Swirlix. "It's your fault that we were in that mess!" said Buizel. "Having said that, you did great getting all that food." said Dedenne. "Yup. Everybody thought we were young traveling Pokémon in distress... So when we went to the plaza, they all kindly gave us lots of good stuff." said Kylie. "Oh, I see! Thanks, you young traveling Pokémon, you! By the way, you 4, what brings you here today?" asked Buizel. "If you've come for a tour, Bunnelby will gladly show you around the place. But it's already too late today. Come back tomorrow, huh?" said Bunnelby. "No... we're not here for a tour. We want to work here. We want to join the Expedition Society." said Kyle. "Wha-? You wanna join the Expedition Society?!" said Archen. "We do owe you for the food and all. So I'd really like to help you out... but I can't." said Buizel. "Kids aren't allowed in the Expedition Society. Sorry..." said Dedenne. "We knew that! But we still want to join! We'll do anything! We'll work so hard! I'm begging you! Please let us join the Expedition Society!" said Kylie. "Ok, fine by me!" said Swirlix. "You can't let them in, you know you're not the chief." said Buizel. "Ok, fine by me!" said Ampharos. "Chief!" said Buizel. "Oh Mawile! Welcome home!" said Dedenne. "Thanks! I'm back, everybody!" said Mawile. "A-Ampharos! What are you doing here?!" said Vegeta. Long time no see, children of Serene Village!" said Ampharos. "Chief, do you know these kids?" asked Bunnelby. "Why, yes, I do Bunnelby. We have done some adventuring together. And so I propose we accept these children... into our Expedition Society!" said Ampharos. He took down the rule that children can't join the Expedition Society, and Dedenne showed Kylie and Kyle to their room, and Jordon and Vegeta to their rooms.

**Chapter 1 of the Entei Saga done, please review guys, it really helps me out. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	23. Part22LifeattheExpeditionSociety

Part 22 Life at the Expedition Society

The next morning, "Morning, Jordon. Today's the day we start done real work for the Expedition Society! I'm a little nervous, but let's do our best!" said Kylie. "Well then, let's go wake up Jordon and Vegeta." said Kyle. Later, "Oh yeah! Didn't the Pokémon Nexus get wrecked yesterday?" asked Jordon. "Yes, it did, Jordon." said Vegeta. "I see. And so it has been destroyed again. Well, well, well." said Ampharos. "Wha-?! Again?!" said both Kylie and Kyle. "Yesterday isn't the first time the Pokémon Nexus has been smashed. To tell the truth, it actually happens all the time..." said Buizel. "What?! Really?!" asked both Jordon and Kylie. "Man... all my hard work down the drain again... it was looking pretty good this time, too..." said Archen. "It's not about how many times you get knocked down, Archen. It's about how many times you get back up. Do not lose heart! Let's get back to work! We'll have Jirachi repair the Pokémon Nexus for us again. Once it has been fixed, let's continue with our mapmaking." said Ampharos. "Who was it that was going to try going after Archen again?" asked Dedenne. "Hmmm... yeah, whose turn was it? I guess I forgot the order..." said Bunnelby. "Let's reconsider that once the Pokémon Nexus has been repaired. But first! I must give official Expedition Society goods to our new recruits! Kylie, Kyle, Jordon, and Vegeta! Give it your all today and every day! Use it as you have up until now. The Connection Orb you have should suffice, so please continue using it. One more thing- there was the matter of the Junior Expedition Badges... the truth is that those were the real thing all along. Yes, they were actually proper Expedition Badges. Please continue using them just as you have been. Very well then, everyone! Let's do our best out there again today!" said Ampharos. "Yeah!" said everyone. "Oh! I have a little favor to ask for Jordon and Vegeta." said Ampharos. "What is it?" asked Vegeta. "Well I would like the two of you to wake up Jirachi." said Ampharos. "Ok!" said both Jordon and Vegeta.

"Wow! I guess that Jirachi must study the stars, Vegeta!" said Jordon. "That must be Jirachi over there." said Vegeta. They then had to fight Jirachi. They won. Jirachi then woke up. They then went on an expedition to Peewee Meadow. At the end of the Dungeon, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta fought and won against Machop. Later, "Sorry to keep you all waiting! Dinner's ready!" said Swirlix. "All right! Time to chow down!" said Archen. "Huh? Swirlix, did you... Huh?! You've got crumbs all over your face! You've been snacking on our dinner, haven't you?!" asked Buizel. Swirlix then ran to the dining room. "Everybody, quick! Hurry, before there's nothing left!" said Buizel. "Thanks for cooking! Whoo, that was good!" said Bunnelby. "After eating so much, I feel so sleepy..." said Jirachi. "Shall we call it a day, then?" said Ampharos. "What?!" said Swirlix. "Are you trying to eat all the leftovers by yourself?! It's over! Give it up! Thanks for cooking!" said Buizel. "Good night, everybody!" said Mawile. "Good night!" said Dedenne. "See you tomorrow!" said Archen.

The next morning, "Everybody! The Pokèmon Nexus... is officially fixed!" said Jirachi. "Whoa! It's just like it...used to be? Wait a sec...wasn't it?" asked Kylie. "Such stylish repairs! I knew I could count on you, Jirachi. And so quickly, too!" said Ampharos. "Of course. I'm a genius at this, after all." said Jirachi. "We'll have to redo the whole map...huh? Everything outside of the Water Continent. We have to do it all again..." said Archen. "Yeah. What did you expect? I may be a genius, but even I can't just recreate all that data." said Jirachi. "All my hard work down the drain...Heh..." said Archen. "Well it's not like it's the first time this has happened! Come on, team! A new map! Time for us to get down to business!" said Ampharos. "Who was next in line for mapping duty?" asked Bunnelby. "Oh yeah! About that... I was actually thinking...that I want Jordon, Kylie, Kyle, and Vegeta to take the next turn for us." said Ampharos. "What?! Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta?!" asked Buizel. "That's right. It's true they don't have any experience. But when you think about it, that might actually be a good thing. Mapping the world is a completely new task for these four. And the newer it is... the more passion they will approach their duty with! Unlike you all." said Ampharos. "That's true!" said Buizel. "Yeah, there's really not the same thrill going back to a place you explored before." said Archen. "We've all had to redo the map so many times now that I've lost count. It's become more like a job than anything." said Bunnelby. "Brilliant idea, boss! I bet these four will make a fantastic new map for us!" said Dedenne. "It looks like there are no objections then. So how about it?" said Ampharos. "O-of course you can!" said both Kylie and Kyle. They then got a real Expedition Society Gadget.

They went on several expeditions, including visiting a Houndoom, fighting a Mankey, found a Quagsire's precious belonging, and they helped a Vaporeon save her Shieldon friend. Archen invited them to come with him to another continent. They said yes.

**Chapter done, in the next one Jordon and Vegeta will fight Entei. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	24. Part23JordonandVegetavsEntei

Part 23 Jordon and Vegeta vs Entei

The next day, "Give it your all out there, team!" said Ampharos. "Yea-a-a-ah!" said everyone. "All righty. Shall we make for the harbor?" asked Archen. "Yup! We're riding that Lapras Travel Liner!" said both Kylie and Kyle. Then, when they got to the harbor, "Hello, Archen. Taking the kids out for a little fun today? It's a lovely day for it. What fun!" said Lapras. "Hmm. I'd rather it was just for fun. But I'm afraid it's just another day of work." said Archen. "But this kind of work is fun, too! I for one am totally pumped!" said Jordon. "What's this? You even have kids working for you now?" asked Lapras. "Yeah! We're part of the Expedition Society!" said Kyle. "Really? I thought children weren't allowed to join the Expedition Society..." said Lapras. "Don't ask me why, but the boss approved it this time." said Archen. "I guess there's no arguing it then! Well if it's for work, then I guess I'll just have to make an exception! Even if you are still children... I suppose four society members like yourselves can ride without an adult!" said Lapras. "Really? Thanks, Lapras!" said Vegeta. "But I'll go along with you this first time, just in case. First, we'll have to get you some passes, and then..." said Archen. "Passes?" asked Kylie. "You'll need a pass to cross the ocean to another continent, of course. Once you've bought yourself a pass, you can use it as many times as you like. You can buy Lapras Liner Passes from the Kecleon Shop here in town." said Lapras. "But we'll need Poké, right?" asked Kyle. "If that is going to be an issue... why not have your guardian here pay for you?" asked Lapras. "Huh? Me? Guess I have to say yes here..." said Archen. He then bought four passes, and then they left.

Later, "Wake up, sleepyheads! We're just about to land." said Lapras. "Huh? What?" asked Archen. "*yaaawn* When did we fall asleep?" asked both Kylie and Kyle. "I feel like I've been sleeping for hours... where did we end up, anyway?" asked Vegeta. "I guess my brain is still sleeping, because I've got no idea where we are... I'm completely lost. Why don't we fire up the Expedition Gadget's map and have a look?" asked Archen. They fired it up and they found out that they were at the Air Continent. "All you had to do was take us to some little island near the town! How could you dump me here, Lapras?" asked Archen. "Me? You're the one who gave these kids passes to the Air Continent." said Lapras. "Urk! I did? I never even looked at the passes that I bought... sorry, kids. And this is your first trip and everything... look at me, ruining your first big trip because I wasn't paying attention..." said Archen. "We're totally fine with this! We came all this way, so let's at least have a look around!" said Jordon. "Erm...just for a little bit then. Well, this Baram Town, anyway." said Archen. Just a little bit later, they saw something crash and went to investigate it in the Mystical Forest.

Later, at the rest point, "Hey, Vegeta, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" asked Jordon. "Sure, Jordon. All right what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Vegeta. "Ok, so I have a crush on Mawile, so be honest with me, do you think that I have a chance with her?" asked Jordon. "Yes, yes I do." answered Vegeta. Later, at the end of the dungeon, "Seems to me we've come pretty far..." said Kylie. "Hm? I see something over there!" said Archen. "You're right! Let's go check it out!" said Kyle. "Over there!" said Vegeta. "Isn't this..." said Kylie. "The Pokèmon that was flying through the sky earlier? It crash-landed here?" asked Jordon. "Archen! This is... a real Pokémon, isn't it? But it's gone all stiff... as if... Agh! No way! It's just like they said! It's been turned to stone?" asked Kylie. "Yes... it definitely looks that way." said Archen. "I don't recognize this Pokémon, though..." said Kylie. "His name is Latios. He is a Legendary Pokèmon." said Archen. "What? A Legendary Pokèmon?!" asked Kyle. "That's right. This is the first time I've ever seen him myself, though." said Archen. "Weren't there two Legendary Pokémon flying through the sky when we saw them? We'll go look around for the other one!" said Jordon. "Yeah, you do that." said Archen.

Later, "Guys! Look at that!" said Kylie. "This one has been turned to stone, too! Archen said that other Pokémon was called Latios, right?" asked Kyle. "This Pokèmon looks a whole lot like it...maybe they're related or something?" asked Vegeta. "Impudent fools! What have you come here for?!" asked a mysterious voice. "Wh-who's there?" asked Kylie. He came from inside the fire...?!" asked Kylie. "I asked what you have come here for!" said Entei. "What for...? J-just to check..." started Kyle. "Check what? Whether your turning Pokémon into stone was a success?! Are you the ones who did this?!" asked Entei. "Well, now we have to fight!" said Jordon. "Fu...sion...ha!" said both Jordon and Vegeta, becoming Jordgeta. "I am neither Jordon nor Vegeta, this is Jordgeta 4!" said Jordgeta. A big fight then started, and it looked like Jordgeta would win. "Let's finish this! X100 Big Bang Kamehameha!" said Jordgeta, but then... they defused. Jordon then took a very powerful attack and it seemed like he would die, until something awoke inside of him, and this was the Super Saiyan God form. Jordon then used up all of his energy to deflect it. Archen came in to save them, then Entei left, they then went back home and ate dinner.

**Chapter done. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter, Jordon and Vegeta train with Whis, who comes to this world with Beerus unchanged. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. By the way, thank you MadderJacker, for being the first reader to leave a review on this story. Anyway, SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	25. Part 24 Beerus and Whis's Visit

Part 24 Beerus and Whis's Visit

The next morning, Beerus and Whis came to train Jordon and Vegeta. "So you two want to train under Whis?" asked Beerus. "Yes, we do." said both Jordon and Vegeta. "Fine, fine, I will train you two." said Whis. "Umm, Kyle and Kylie, you can do a expedition without us today, right?" asked Jordon. "Yes we can." said both Kyle and Kylie.

Kyle and Kylie went to Uprise Range to find Whiscash's precious belonging, and were successful. Thanks for training us Whis. I hope we can see both you and Lord Beerus sometime soon!" said Jordon. Beerus and Whis then left. They then at dinner time listen to a special announcement. "Hey, everybody! Before you start eating listen up. I was just talking with the chief... and I know this is kind of sudden... but the time has come for our big outing!" said Dedenne. "Oh! An outing, huh?!" asked Buizel. "When?! When?!" asked Archen. "We'll be departing two days from now." said Dedenne. "I do hope you'll be looking forward to it!" said Ampharos. "Yay!" said Bunnelby. "Did you hear that, guys? An outing! I can't wait!" said Vegeta. "Very well then, everyone!" said Ampharos. "Let's eat!" said everyone. The next day, they went to the Cave of Training to visit a Corpish's secret base and to help an Emolga recuse her friend Dunsparce. They were successful in both of these. They then ate dinner and went to bed.

**Chapter done. Sorry if it's a short one. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace!**


	26. Part 25 A Fun Outing

Part 25 A Fun Outing

The next morning at Kyle and Kylie's room, "Our big trip is here at last, Jordon! I can't wait!" said Kylie. "Neither can I!" said Kyle. "Well, well, well, I came here to get you two." said Vegeta. In Jordon's room, "Alright, non-weighted clothing that I am wearing... check. Sensu Beans... check. Reviver seeds... not check. And finally Potara earrings... check. I just need some Reviver seeds and I'll be ready." said Jordon. "Everyone! Today is the day for our trip! Have you made your preparations?" asked Ampharos. "...". "What? What?!" asked Dedenne. "I still haven't gotten our lunch boxes ready yet! Specifically, not a super-big one for me!" said Swirlix. "I could also use some pocket money..." said Bunnelby. "I would like to have groomed my wings a bit more for the occasion..." said Archen. "I need to get some Reviver seeds, myself." said Jordon. "Well, well, well. Seems we're in a bit of trouble. Understood. As soon as you are all ready for our trip... Please notify Dedenne. For the time being, dismissed!" said Ampharos. "Let go get ready for the trip!" said Kylie. Later, "I'm ready!" said Jordon. Everyone else was finished getting ready for the trip by the time he got the Reviver seeds. They then all left with the exception of Dedenne and Jirachi who both stayed behind. They then left on Lapras. Although Jordon had to hold on to Lapras's tail.

Later, "We have arrived!" said Ampharos. "Eww, I still have sea water in my mouth." said Jordon. "Umm, Ampharos... Where are we?" asked Vegeta. "The destination of our trip... Fire Island!" answered Ampharos. "It looks kinda... harsh... this is not the kind of trip I was expecting..." said Kyle. "All right, everybody! Time for lunch! 🎶" said Swirlix. "Swirlix... I'm going to have to disappoint you. First we'll have some fun climbing a mountain. Lunch will come later." said Ampharos. "Wait?!" said Swirlix. "Our destination is over there... at the peak of that volcano. Let's make our way over there." said Ampharos. Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta got Buizel with them. They even found the five-star, the six-star, and the seven-star Dragon Balls.

Later, near the summit, "We've climbed pretty far up... but I guess we're still not quite to the summit." said Kylie. "Not another step!" said a mysterious voice. "Wh-where's that voice coming from?!" asked Kyle. "Who's there?!" asked Buizel. "I'm Magmortar! I won't let you pass!" said Magmortar. "We're here on a trip, trying to reach the summit." said both Jordon and Vegeta. "Hmmph... a trip, huh? Hahaha... the summit certainly is this way. However... this is also the lair of the master here." said Magmortar. "The master?" asked Kylie and Kyle. "Yes. The master of Fire Island!" answered Magmortar. They were forced to fight Magmortar and his allies. Jordon and Vegeta turned into Super Saiyan God. They won. They then went to the summit.

They encountered Entei. Jordon and Vegeta used the Potarra's to become Vegedon Blue. They used up the fusion time though. They were almost finished until their Harmony Scarves started to glow and they evolved. Jordon and Vegeta also transformed into Super Saiyan 5s. They won. They found out that Entei wasn't a threat. So they had lunch and they went back home.

**Chapter done. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	27. Part 26 Showdown Mountain

Part 26 Showdown Mountain

The next day, they went to Poliwrath River to help a Lillipup reach a locked door. They were successful. Later, "Hmmm... Let's see... it really is getting closer, isn't it? No matter how you look at it..." said Jirachi. "Pardon me! Anybody home?" said Nuzleaf. "Huh? A visitor? Oh! It is a visitor! I'm on my way!" said Jirachi. At the entrance, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the only one here right now. Sorry it took me so long. Well then... what brings you here?" asked Jirachi. "Are Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta around here somewhere? Jordon told me they'd be comin' here. I just came to see how them kids are doin'." said Nuzleaf. "Oh, you know them? Sorry. They're out working right now. They should be home pretty soon. Never mind that... here they are!" said Jirachi. "M-Mr. Nuzleaf!" said Kylie. "Nuzleaf!" said Vegeta. Jordon! Kyle! Kylie! Vegeta! Long time no see!" said Nuzleaf. "What's up?" asked Jordon. "Well, I was already right close to Lively Town on some other business. Decided I might as well come see how ya'll are doin'." said Nuzleaf. "Oh, I see! Oh yeah! Get a load of this, Mr. Nuzleaf! We were able to join the Expedition Society!" said Kylie. "Who's it what's it now?! I thought y'all would really dig in your heels until they let you in... but I had never imagined you'd get in so easy! I thought kids couldn't join the Expedition Society, though?" asked Nuzleaf. "Even if they're just kids, but they're full-fledged Expedition Society members! Ampharos made an exception for them.🎶 Kylie, who is this Pokémon?" asked Jirachi. "He's Mr. Nuzleaf. He was my next-door neighbor. Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta were living with him back in Serene Village." said Kylie. "Oh, I see! Thank you for coming all this way! These four are really giving it their all here at the Expedition Society.🎶" said Jirachi. "That sure is enough is nice to hear! I reckon I should thank you for takin' such good care of 'em! Kyle... are you still worryin' about the way y'all snuck out of the village? Don't you pay that no nevermind. I understand. More importantly, you sure do look great, Kyle! Well now... how about them memories of yours? Anything come back to you?" asked Nuzleaf. "No, sadly not." said Kyle. "I see... how about them Beheeyem? Seen 'em around these parts?" Asked Nuzleaf. He said no. "Beheeyem are those Pokémon who were after you guys, right, Kyle? Have you seen them around Serene Village since we left? I had heard they were hanging around just outside the village when we left." said Kylie. He said no. They then told Jirachi everything about Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. They then told everyone else during dinner.

The next day, they went to Uprising Range and rescued a Pachirisu. The next day, they went to Serpentine Mountain Trail and rescued a Keldo and defeated a Primeape. The next day, they got a note saying that Entei was next to be turned into stone. Jordon and Mawile headed there. They saw Krookidile and he dropped something. Entei was turned into stone. They went back home.

**Chapter done. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	28. How Jordon Met Vegeta

Special Chapter 2 How Jordon met Vegeta

That night, "Ugh, why can't I sleep?! Maybe I just need some fresh air, yeah, that's probably it." said Jordon. He then hopped out of the window and headed to the roof. "Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of the magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be! You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait. A fantastic journey for your dreams, a thrilling mystery! Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free. Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy. Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field. Luminous and blinding, will your desire reveal. Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief! Let's try, try, try. Look high and low. Search the sky and sea below! Let's try, try, try, and seize the day! And make new friends along the way! Te ni irero, Doragonboru! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me! Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be! Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams, a thrilxling mystery!" sang Jordon.

Meanwhile in Mawile's room, "Why can't I decipher this tablet? Wait, is that singing?" asked Mawile. "Jordon?" asked Mawile. He said yes, told her why he was up, told her the legend of the Dragon Balls, and told her a story about his past.

Jordon lived alone since the day his parents died. It wasn't until the day he got a visitor that he started to open up again. That visitor was Vegeta. He offered for him to come and stay with him. That was when Jordon's and Vegeta's adventures began for real.

"That was a good story. How many more Dragon Balls do you need?" asked Mawile. "Only the One-Star, Two-Star, and Three-Star Dragon Balls." said Jordon. "We've had those for a while." said Mawile. "Thanks, Mawile. And good night." said Mawile. "Thanks, you too." said Mawile.

**Special chapter done. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	29. Part 27 Summoning Shenron

Part 27 Shenron is summoned at last

The next morning, they went to Pledge Hill and defeated Cobalion and made friends with both him and his friend Terrakion. They then went home and ate dinner. The next day, they went to Peewee Meadow and rescued both a Pelipper and a Whimsicott. Later, "Sorry to keep you all waiting! Dinner's ready-y-y-y!" said Swirlix. "Huh? Where are Archen and Buizel?" asked Kylie. "They aren't back from their expedition to find Krookodile yet." said Buizel. "Mawile isn't here, either, is she?" asked Jirachi. "She's still shut up in her room. Seems like it's taking her some time to decipher that ancient writing." said Dedenne. "Well... shall we go ahead and eat?" asked Swirlix. "What?!" said both Jordon and Vegeta. "Aren't you going to wait?!" asked Kyle. "But I'm hungry! It's all right, isn't it, chief?" asked Swirlix. "Yeah." said Ampharos. "What?!" said Dedenne. "All right! Well then, let's ea—" said Swirlix. "We're back!" said both Archen and Buizel. "Buizel! Archen! I'm glad you made it!" said Dedenne. "Oh, time for dinner, huh?" asked Archen. "But first! Chief, we've been out looking for Krookodile." said Buizel. "He doesn't seem to be anywhere around here, so it took us a while." said Archen. "We went and checked out Krookodile's place, too... and we found a half-written warning letter!" said Buizel. "What?!" said everyone. "At Krookodile's place?!" asked both Kyle and Kylie. "A half-written warning letter?!" asked both Dedenne and Vegeta. "So that means Krookodile was the one writing those warnings, right?" said Jirachi. "Was Krookodile there?" asked Ampharos. "No, he wasn't. It was deserted. We have no idea where he could have gone to." said Archen. "So it seems Krookodile really is the one behind all this..." said Dedenne. "Yeah, we need to find him as soon as possible." said Buizel. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!" said Mawile. "Mawile!" said both Jordon and Bunnelby. "I'm finished deciphering the stone tablet." said Mawile. "What did it say?" asked Jirachi. "It was a record of the incidents of Pokémon being turned to stone." said Mawile. "Turned to stone, you say?!" asked Bunnelby. "Yes. Although I can't claim to have deciphered every last bit of it... Pokémon being turned to stone has apparently been happening for some time. It seems there are more detailed accounts in the Prehistoric Ruins to the east." said Mawile. "Oh." said Ampharos. "The Prehistoric Ruins to the east!" said Buizel. "Maybe we can find how Pokémon are being turned to stone if we go check it out!" said Archen. "That's not all. There's a chance... we may be able to find out how to reverse the process." said Mawile. "To turn those Pokémon back from stone?!" asked Jordon. "I see. The Prehistoric Ruins, you say? It seems that we're going to be quite busy. However, first let's eat." said Ampharos.

That night, "Gah! Oh, just a bad dream, or was it a vision? I need to summon Shenron." said Jordon. "I summon forth the eternal dragon Shenron!" said Jordon. **Oh you again, very well state your wish. **said Shenron. "Is there something bad about to happen, and if so could you summon from the world where both me and Vegeta came from if we both just suddenly disappeared?" said Jordon. **Yes, And Your wish will be granted. Farewell! **said Shenron. He then went back to bed.

**Another chapter done. Shenron won't appear again in this story, sorry! Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace!**


	30. Part28ReturnToRevelationMountain

Part 28 Return to Revelation Mountain

The next morning, "What's this? Where's Dedenne?" asked Ampharos. "Hmm..." said Bunnelby. "It looks like she isn't here yet." said Jirachi. "It's not like her to be late for a morning role-call." said Buizel. "Well, let's go ahead and get started. After what we discussed yesterday, I'm sure you all know what's coming. The time has come for us to head out on an expedition to the Prehistoric Ruins! We're after any information regarding these incidents of Pokémon being turned to stone. We can expect this to be a dangerous expedition, but it is of utmost importance! I need you all to stay on your toes." said Ampharos. "Everybody! This is awful! Just awful! On my way here... I heard someone say they had seen Krookodile!" said Dedenne. "What?!" said Vegeta. "Krookodile?!" said Archen. "Where was he seen?" asked Ampharos. "The Pokémon who told me said they saw him while they were traveling. It seems he is headed for Serene Village..." said Dedenne. "Huh?! Serene Village?!" asked Kyle. "Isn't Serene Village where you guys used to live?" asked Buizel. " I see. I thank you for that information, Dedenne. Very well. I had intended for us all to go together to the Prehistoric Ruins... but it seems a change of plans is in order. We'll have a Krookodile pursuit squad and a Prehistoric Ruins expedition squad. Let's split into two groups. First up, those who will go after Krookodile... Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, Vegeta. Will you four please go?" asked Ampharos. "Yup! Of course! Thanks, Ampharos!" said Jordon. "If he's headed for Serene Village, I need Pokémon who know the lay of the land. And also... I'm sure you must be worried about your loved ones in Serene Village. However, it's too dangerous to send just the four of you. Archen. I'm counting on you." said Ampharos. "Roger that." said Archen. "Mawile, Dedenne, Buizel, and Bunnelby, please head for the ruins. You'll need Bunnelby for whatever excavations become necessary. I suspect Buizel's skills will also come in handy, considering the location." They then went to Serene Village. They found out Krookodile went up Revelation Mountain. So they went up it with Nuzleaf.

Later at the peak, they found a sealed spring. They found a stone tablet that Kylie could read without any of them knowing why. They learned that the Prehistoric Ruins team was okay. They were then jumped by Krookodile, but he was stopped by Suicune and Raikou. Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta broke the seal. But then they were betrayed by Nuzleaf. Then Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem, and Yveltal then turned them into stone. A few days later, "It really is all dried up. They sucked out all the Luminous Water..." said Jirachi. "Well, well, well. To think that they were the key to it all... from the first mention of the human world, I should have pondered it more deeply. How foolish I was." said Ampharos. "There was nothing to be done about it. We had no information to go on. Maybe we were a little late... but we have to consider everything we learned about them to be progress. Welcome back, Espurr. How were things in the village?" asked Jirachi. "Not good... everyone was turned into stone... I'm the only one left... I don't get it... What do we do now?" asked Espurr. "I say we fight." said a voice, showing a Riolu with a Saiyan's tail. "My name is Son Goku. Can I help you guys out?" asked Goku. "Sure, we're going to need all the help we can get." said Ampharos.

**Chapter and Entei Saga done. Yes, Goku is joining the story. ****Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	31. Part 29 The Voidlands

Part 29 Voidlands

"Uhhnn... uhhnn... wh-where am I?" asked Jordon. "Kyle, Kylie, Vegeta!" said Jordon. "Oh, guys..." said Kyle. "Huh? Why?" asked Vegeta. "Whoa! Look at that, guys! Wh-what is this place?! This is crazy scary!" said Kylie. "How in the world did we end up in a place like this?" asked Kyle. "Oh yeah! Nuzleaf turned us into stone, right? But if that's the case... what is this place? Could it be... that this is the world you live in after being turned to stone?!" asked Vegeta. "I don't know... but if it is, where are Archen and the others?" asked Jordon. "I was shocked to find out Mr. Nuzleaf was behind these turning to stone incidents!" said Kylie. "It turns he was a bad guy!" said Kyle. "Let's just try to find the others, okay?" asked Jordon.

Later, they met up with Dedenne and Mawile. Meanwhile with Ampharos, "So you're Jordon's uncle?" asked Ampharos. "Yes I am. By the way, do you guys have any food at our destination?" asked Goku. "Yes we do." said Jirachi. "I believe that we are almost back to our base now." said Espurr.

**Chapter done. This is the start of the Dark Matter Saga. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	32. Part 30 Reunion

Part 30 Reunion

"Do you know why you were turned to stone?" asked Kylie. "This place is known as the Voidlands... it seems to be the place where Pokémon are sent when they've been turned into stone." said Mawile. "Pokémon that have turned into stone...?" asked Kyle. "I'm going to guess that it's written on that wall there, in ancient foot-shaped writing." said Jordon. "Yes, you are right, Jordon." said Mawile. "'These are the Voidlands. The spirits of Pokémon that have been turned to stone are locked away here.' It really does say that! It says it right there!" said Kylie. "Can you read that? The ancient writing?!" asked Mawile. "Yup. I don't know how I can read it, though... but I can!" said Kylie. "That's... quite surprising. It took me some time to decipher it, even with my training, but you just read it so easily." said Mawile. "Enemy Pokémon in the Voidlands are not real Pokémon. They are all apparitions made up of hate and given a physical form. We must continue onward to defeat them.' I see. So the enemy Pokémon here are all phantoms..." said Kylie. "But why is that written here anyhow?" asked Vegeta. "It must be from long ago... it seems there were past Pokémon that were turned into stone, just like we've been. They left this record here." said Mawile. "Anyway, this is where Pokémon that are turned to stone are sent... so I think the others from the Expedition Society must be here somewhere, too. That's why I've been sending out signals nonstop, trying to contact everybody. It seems like I can't reach very far in this world for whatever reason..." said Dedenne. "It's only because we were close to each other that we were able to meet up." said Mawile. "I see. That's why you knew we were close a minute ago." said Jordon. "Ughh..." said Kyle. "What's wrong?" asked Dedenne. "This place is so frightening... I felt totally hopeless and was about to give up... but we found you two, Dedenne and Mawile! I'm glad Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta kept going and never gave up." said Kylie. "Kylie. Why do you think those ancient Pokémon left behind those writings? They did it for Pokémon that have been turned into stone, just like they had been. I think they've probably left hints all over the place in hopes someone would find them. If that's the case, then why do they want us to find them? I believe it's because there must be some way out of this place." said Mawile. "W-well then!" said Jordon. "There's still hope." said Dedenne. "Ok then! Yeah, I guess there is! There is still... hope!" said Kyle. "Guys. I was being a scaredy-Delcatty... and saying all kinds of pathetic junk. I'm all right now! Let's go, everybody! We've got to go farther and farther... we'll find the others from the Expedition Society... and get out of this place! With everybody! All of us together!" said Kylie.

Meanwhile with Ampharos, "So do you really think that I should wear this so-called Harmony Scarf?" asked Goku. "Yes, yes we do." said Ampharos, Jirachi, and Espurr. "Ok, if you guys say so." said Goku. He then put on a fifth Harmony Scarf that Kylie had.

Later with Jordon, "Oh, there are ancient writings over there, too!" said Dedenne. "It would be faster to have Kylie read it. Could you?" asked Mawile. "Sure. Here I go. Let's see... 'Why do Pokémon become stone? Dark Matter is the source of all woe.'" said Kylie. "Dark Matter?" asked Vegeta. "There's more. 'Dark Matter absorbs the energy of Pokémon as it turns them to stone. With that energy, it grows stronger. Dark Matter will continue to turn Pokémon to stone to enlarge itself.'" said Kylie. "What does it mean?" asked both Dedenne and Jordon. "If what's written here is correct... then this Dark Matter is responsible for all the turning to stone incidents." said Mawile. "But it was Nuzleaf and Yveltal that turned us to stone... so what is it? Dark Matter? Is it a Pokémon?" asked Kyle. "I don't know... it's the first I've heard of it, too." said Mawile. "There's something written over there, too!" said Dedenne. "'Look out for Void Shadows! Void Shadows will make Pok—'... It cuts off right there." said Kylie. "It looks like whoever wrote that was in a big rush..." said Jordon. "Maybe something happened to them as they were writing..." said Mawile. "What in the world are Void Shadows?" asked Dedenne. "Well, it does say to look out for them." said Mawile. "Dark Matter, Void Shadows... I no longer have any clue what's going on! I've got a really bad feeling about this..." said Kylie. "It's not all bad." said Dedenne. "Huh?" asked Kyle. "Yeah... yup! Right nearby! What a relief! Yeah, that sounds right! That way!" said Dedenne. "It's really you!" said Buizel. "Buizel!" said Jordon. "Hey! Jackpot! The gang's all here!" said Buizel. "Mawile! Dedenne!" said Archen. "And Kylie and Jordon and Kyle and Vegeta, too!" said Bunnelby. "Archen! Bunnelby!" said Vegeta. "I'm so glad you're all safe!" said Dedenne. "I see. So it's like that, huh? This place is for Pokémon that were turned to stone..." said Archen. 'So that means... Dedenne said she was glad we're safe... but we actually aren't, even though we seem to be. I was beginning to suspect something was up." said Bunnelby. "Even still! I am happy that we all found each other here. It gives me hope!" said Kylie. "Heh! Guess you're right." said Buizel. "Now our Krookodile pursuit squad and Prehistoric Ruins expedition squad are one! Let's work together and get moving!" said Dedenne. "We'll all get out of here together! Keep hope alive and don't give up! Let's do this!" said Kyle.

"There's something funny about this place." said Buizel. "It seems like there should be more Mystery Dungeon over there..." said Bunnelby. "It's just this one path. We have no way to go but forward. Let's keep going." said Mawile. Later, "It looks like we've made it." said Mawile. "Look at the wall, everybody! Aren't those ancient writings?!" asked Archen. "They certainly are." said Mawile. "I'll read it. Let's see... 'Somewhere in this world, there exists a Tree of Life. That Tree of Life has become possessed by Dark Matter. As it grows, Dark Matter snatches away the vitality of the Tree of Life. If this continues, the Tree of Life will wither and die. We must do something...' That's the end of it." said Kylie. "What's this about a Tree of Life?" asked Archen. "It's an extremely large tree somewhere in the world, and it's called the Tree of Life. It's the source of vitality that is the foundation of all living things. It is breathing life into our world at all times. The Tree of Life is the very life of the planet itself." said Mawile. "The life of our planet has been possessed by Dark Matter?!" asked Dedenne. "Isn't that a really big problem?!" asked Jordon. "Indeed it is. It may threaten the fate of our planet..." said Mawile. "So. I've been thinking about it... and don't you think that Dark Matter could be here in the Voidlands?" asked Kyle. "Dark Matter? Here?" asked Archen. "Yeah. If Dark Matter really has possessed that tree... I was thinking maybe the Tree of Life could be here, tool" said Kylie. "I considered that at first myself, but I don't think that's the case. The Tree of Life exists back in our world. If the Tree of Life has been possessed by Dark Matter... then that means that Dark Matter is not here in the Voidlands." said Mawile. "Oh... well then, we really have to get back there somehow... I wonder what's going on there now..." said Vegeta. "Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta did break the barrier over the spring... I can't imagine Yveltal would have just left the Luminous Water sitting there." said Mawile. "I don't even want to imagine it... but I'm sure it's pretty bad back there." said Archen. "Umm...? Where's Buizel?" asked Dedenne. "Oh! Yeah, he's gone..." said Archen. "Bunnelby, too, right? Where could they have gone..." asked Jordon. "Oh! Buizel!" said Dedenne. "Oh, there you are!" said Archen. "What a relief! You had us really worried. Where did you run off to, Buizel? Have you seen Bunnelby?" asked Kylie. "Stay back, everybody! That Buizel is an impostor!" said Bunnelby. "What?!" said Kyle. "B-Bunnelby!" said Dedenne. "I seen it! Some creepy-looking black creature transformed into Buizel!" said Bunnelby. "Wha-a-at?!" said Jordon. "This is not our Buizel!" said Bunnelby before being hit by both Mawile and Vegeta. "Uhhhnnngg!" said Bunnelby. "What was that for, Mawile and Vegeta?!" Asked Jordon. "The impostor here is you! Bunnelby would never say 'seen' when he should have said 'saw'!" said both Mawile and Vegeta. "Bunnelby?!" asked Kylie. "We have to fight now!" said Jordon. He and Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan Blue and helped the others fight. They lost Archen and Dedenne in addition to Bunnelby and Buizel. Kyle almost was lost too, but then Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. They then left the cave that they were in.

**Chapter done. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	33. Part 31 Reverse Mountain

Part 31 Reverse Mountain

"We appear to be safe for the time being." said Suicune. "You saved us... thank you." said Mawile. "B-but... what about Dedenne and the others?" asked Kylie. "Whoa!" said Kyle. "Do you think we came to save you?! Do not think so highly of yourselves! We have merely judged you necessary to make our escape from this place!" said Entei. "Necessary?" asked Mawile. "The humans." said Suicune. "Uh, technically, Me and Vegeta are human-Saiyan hybrids." said Jordon. "Whatever. 'Should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon a person.' The writings of those ancient Pokémon are related to these turning to stone incidents... we believe a human and two Saiyans are the keys." said Suicune. "You can read the ancient writings, can you not? We also can understand them to a point, but we will need a precise translation." said Raikou. "There is also the matter of your scarves." said Entei. "Scarves?" asked Vegeta. "On Fire Island, those scarves suddenly began to glow. We do not understand why that happened... but those scarves appeared to be imbued with a special power. They may be of use to us when the time comes." said Entei. "Can you comprehend that? Unfortunate as it may be... you will be the pawns we sacrifice to leave this place." said Raikou. "What?!" asked both Kylie and Kyle. "And if we refuse?" asked Mawile. "Then you will leave us no choice!" said Raikou. "Uhhhnnn..." said Kyle. "You would have already been defeated by the Void Shadows if it were not for us. Your lives are ours now. You should have no complaints." said Raikou. "Hey, Suicune, are Entei and Raikou always like this?" asked Jordon. "Yes, they are always like this, Jordon." said Suicune. "We have also deciphered some of the ancient writings. And... the mountain that you see there... is known as Reverse Mountain. The very summit of that mountain... is apparently connected to the world from which we came." said Entei. "Our world?!" asked Vegeta. "We will make our way there now. Do not attempt to defy us. You will prioritize our escape as you support us. There are no other options for you. Now we go." said Entei.

Later, "We have climbed quite far." said Entei. "Look! There!" said Raikou. "Ancient writing..." said Suicune. "You!" said Raikou. "M-me?" asked Kylie. "Read." said Raikou. "Um, ok, here I go... 'At last you've made it here. Just beyond here, at the top of Reverse Mountain, is the door to hope. A path of light that connects to the world you once knew. It is an exit from these Voidlands. However, there is a problem. A countless number of Void Shadows are blocking the light from above the ground.' What more of those black things? And they're countless now?!" asked Kylie. "Fine! Keep reading!" said Raikou. "Ummm... 'The power to defeat these Void Shadows... is unfortunately not something I possess. And so I will wait here.'" said Kylie. "What's this about waiting?" asked Entei. "For what?" asked Raikou. "'Judging by the position of the stars, Dark Matter should stop momentarily... Dark Matter is related to the movements of the astronomical bodies. If everyone fighting back against Dark Matter in the world... can somehow protect the Tree of Life... Dark Matter will cease, and the end of the world will be averted. And I will be able to leave this place... in other words, I'll be able to return from being stone. However, even if I were to get out of here, the fight would not end there. I must prepare. For the distant future...' That the end of it." said Kylie. "A stop to Dark Matter... the position of the stars..." said Suicune. "What does it all mean?" asked Entei. "Dark Matter is snatching away vitality from the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life is wilting, and our planet... no, our world, will soon come to an end. But Dark Matter has some relationship with the position of the stars. I believe it sometimes becomes active, and other times it stops. The Pokémon who wrote this must have known that it was about to stop. That's why they decided to wait here for it to do that." said Mawile. "I wonder if they got out of here all right..." said Vegeta. "I don't know about that... but it seems there's little doubt that Dark Matter ceased once long ago." said Mawile. "How do you know that?" asked Raikou. "Because our world still exists. If Dark Matter hadn't stopped, this planet would have been finished. None of us would have ever been born. The last thing written here... 'I must prepare. For the distant future...' I think the 'distant future' mentioned there is our era. It's right now. The ancient Pokémon who wrote this wasn't just concerned for their own time. They knew that, in the distant future, Dark Matter would return." said Mawile. "And as expected... Dark Matter has returned, in our time." said Suicune. "Those ancient Pokémon who protected the Tree of Life... They made preparations to protect us here in our time as well." said Mawile.

Later at the peak, Jordon and Mawile kissed after finally confessing his feelings for after a big fight. Mawile then knocked Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta into the way home. They found out that the sealed spring was all dried up. They then went to Serene Village to find it empty, then Kylie said, "L-look, I may be worried... like, really, really scared-to-death worried... I don't know what happened to my old pops... where he is... or whether he's ok or not... I'm petrified just thinking about it... but... but if I go and try to find my old pops now... I don't think I'll be able to keep going on this path that we've started down. And I can't... I can't stop now... I can't just think about saving Serene Village. It's the whole world that needs saving now. And we don't have time... so let's go, guys. Let's go... to Lively Town... It's all right. My old pops will be all right. He will be. He has to be." said Kylie. They then went on their way to Lively Town.

**Chapter done. Next chapter, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta meet Goku. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	34. Part 32 The Final Battle's Prologue

Part 32 Prologue to the Final Battle 1/3

When they were almost at Lively Town, "*pant pant* Is it just me... or is it getting hotter than before? *pant pant*" asked Kylie. "I feel hot too, Kylie." said Kyle. "So do I, Kylie." said Jordon. "I do too, guys." said Vegeta. "Oh! Look, guys! You can see it now! We've finally reached Lively Town!" said Kylie. "It's just a little bit farther! Come on!" said Kyle.

They then ran down into the town. "Hah! Nosepass and Miltank, too!" said Jordon as those two were turned to stone. "It can't be! They've all been turned to stone! Every last one!" said Kylie. "Guys! What about everyone in the Expedition Society?!" said Kyle. "Well then we have to find out!" said Vegeta. They found out that Krokorok, Lioone, Snubbull, Kricketot, and Murkrow were also turned to stone too.

They then went to Expedition Society headquarters. "No! Sw-Swirlix! Even Swirlix... has been turned to stone..." said Kylie. "What's this?" said Kyle. "Perfect Apples?" asked Jordon. "She wasn't even trying to run from an enemy or anything, she was just standing there eating a Perfect Apple, and they attacked her." said Vegeta. "B-but... what about Ampharos? Jirachi?!" asked Kylie.

"Ampharos! Jirachi!" said Jordon. "Waaaaaahhh!" said Klefki. "What in the world?! If it isn't Kylie and Kyle and Vegeta and Jordon! You scared me half to death... I thought we were being attacked again..." said Kecleon. "Thank goodness! At least you all are all right!" said Kyle. "We all fled here when the attack came. I wasn't sure we would ever see you four again either..." said Klefki. "Please... tell us what happened to the town." asked Vegeta. "Yveltal attacked us... Hy-krah..." said Hawlucha. "Yveltal?!" asked Jordon and Kyle at the same time. "And not just us here in Lively Town... Yveltal sent out a warning to all the world... claiming that all Pokémon would be sent to the void..." said Cofagrigus. "What?!" said Kylie. "The void... we didn't know what that really meant... when we first heard the warning, we didn't understand a thing... But when Yveltal appeared here in Lively Town... all of our friends turned to stone, one after another! Right before our eyes! It was a complete shock! I grabbed the Deposit Box and ran straight here!" said Kecleon. "The members of the Expedition Society opened this building to all of us... we were in no situation to refuse, so we took them up on their offer and evacuated here." said Klefki. "I'm so sorry... it sounds like it was terrible... and Yveltal is attacking Pokémon around the world now...? What purpose could that even serve?" asked Kyle. "It is no matter. Yveltal has turned on the Pokémon of the world. Hy-krah! The Legendary Pokémon are attempting to battle Yveltal on their own... but from what I hear, it has only resulted in them being turned to stone, one after another. I don't know if we should even try to fight him any longer... Hy-krah..." said Hawlucha. "You're right... I don't know how to fight him... but I am going to find a way. No matter what. And I am going to save those Pokémon who have been turned to stone. So don't worry, everyone! Just keep your spirits up!" said Kyle.

They met with Goku and Espurr. "What's wrong, Nephew?" asked Goku. "I just never thought that I would see you again, Goku." said Jordon.

"Espurr, wh-what about Serene Village? What happened there?" asked Kylie. "You mean... you didn't see it?! The village is... everyone is... they were all turned to stone..." said Espurr. "Then... even my old pops...? Pops!" said Kylie. "Kylie! Oh no... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." said Espurr. "She'll be back, she always comes back. said both Jordon and Vegeta.

They found a Beheeyem upstairs. They had to fight him. They kept on dodging until Kylie rammed into him. In response he told them to head to the Prehistoric Ruins. So Goku, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta decided to go there on Lapras.

**The next part will release tomorrow, okay. Also now this story has three reviews now, Hurray. Please continue to review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	35. Part 33 Final Battle's Prologue

Part 33 Prologue to the Final Battle 2/3

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku. "Quit asking that." said Jordon. "Are we there yet?" asked Goku. "Actually, yes." said Kyle, Vegeta, and the Beheeyem. "AYay!" said both Goku and Kylie.

"This small island here is in the middle of the eastern sea. And... it is where you'll find the undersea cave that connects to the base of the Prehistoric Ruins. This is the entrance to the Submerged Cave. You must..." said Lapras. "Let me guess... Go to the bottom to reach the Prehistoric Ruins." said Kyle.

Later, "This is it. The entrance to the Prehistoric Ruins." said Beheeyem. "Huh?" asked Goku and Vegeta. "In other words, the very bottom of the ocean." said Jordon. "This is-? How can a whole continent with this kind of culture just sink...?" asked both Kyle and Kylie. "It happened a long time ago. But now we need to hurry onward. Nuzleaf and his lackeys aren't here now." said Beheeyem.

Later, "Oh! I see a clear path up ahead! Let's go!" said Kylie. "Hah! What is this?!" asked Goku and Vegeta. "Oh my Arceus." said Kyle. "Let's just go." said both Beheeyem and Jordon.

Later, "Umm... where is the Tree of Life?" asked both Kyle and Goku. "Is it really here?" asked both Kylie and Vegeta. "No." said Beheeyem. "It's a trap for us isn't it?" asked Jordon. "Yes." said Beheeyem. "Ah crap." said Jordon

Espurr appeared to had betrayed them and Beheeyem changed sides again, when suddenly, "Now Jordon and Goku!" said Ampharos and Jirachi. "Solar Flare!" said both Jordon and Goku. Then Celebi teleported them out of there with Espurr.

**Chapter done. One more left until the final battle. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	36. Part 34 Final Battle's Prologue 33

Part 34 Prologue to the Final Battle 3/3

"We did it! It actually worked!" said Jirachi. "Phew! That was close, though!" said Celebi. "Ampharos! Jirachi!" said Kylie. "Why are you here?!" asked Kyle. "Wait... where are we even?" asked both Jordon and Vegeta. "A certain island to the south. What matters most is that we are far from the Prehistoric Ruins. So rest easy." said Celebi. "Um... sorry. Who are you?" asked Kylie. "This is Celebi. He has been a friend of mine for many years. He has been helping me with investigating the current turn of events." said Ampharos. "Celebi...? Wait, isn't that... Huh?" asked Vegeta. "That's right! Guys! Do you remember? Back when we went to the Air Continent! That's why I remember that name! Celebi is the Pokémon that Entei was looking for back then!" said Jordon. "But he was not there." said Ampharos. "I was probably still traveling through time still then." said Celebi. "Traveling... through time?" asked Vegeta. "Celebi is the time travel Pokémon, after all. He has the ability to move through time- to visit either the past or the future." said Jirachi. "He can?!" asked Jordon. "Just like that ancient writing we found around the sealed spring... the truth behind the events now unfolding around us seems to be rooted in the past." said Ampharos. "Well then, let's go and save the Tree of Life." said Goku.

Later, "Whoa!" said Goku. "Is that it?!" asked Celebi. "It has to be!" said Vegeta. "It's got to be the Tree of Life... What else could it be?" asked Jirachi. "What a colossal tree... look how many branches it has." said Espurr. "But there are no leaves." said Jordon. "Look up at the top! What is that thing?! There's some black smoldering thing up there!" said Kylie. "That has to be Dark Matter!" said both Jordon and Kyle.

Then Nuzleaf and Yveltal appeared with the Beheeyem. The friendly Beheeyem got turned to stone. Goku, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta evolved. "Alright, me, Goku, and Vegeta get Yveltal. You guys get the others. Let's do this." said Jordon.

**(Music recommended: Ultimate Battle Dragon Ball Super)**

They powered up to Super Saiyan 5. They then landed a fury of blows. They then got knocked down to the ground. Goku then rushed back up. "Fu...sion...ha!" said both Jordon and Vegeta becoming Jordgeta. "Big Bang Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" said Jordgeta. It hit and stunned Yveltal. "Now Goku, hit him with a Dragon Fist!" said Jordgeta. "Dragon Fist, explode!" said Goku hitting him with it. "X100 Big Bang Kamehameha!" said Jordgeta who put all of his power into it and both defeating Yveltal and defusing.

"So you took care of them." said Jordon. Nuzleaf and the others with him then disappeared. The Tree of Life then left the ground. But Arceus had a plan and so he teleported Goku, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta inside of the Tree of Life. The final battle was about to begin.

**Chapter done. The next chapter will be the final battle. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	37. Part 35 The Final Battle

Part 35 The Final Battle

Once they were inside they then evolved. They then went through the Tree of Life's roots. Halfway through Jordon said, "WHY?! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ENEMIES?!" "Ask Dark Matter yourself, Jordon." said Goku. "Yeah, Kakarot is right about that." said Vegeta.

Later, "Hm? Is this...?" asked Kylie. "Guys! There!" said both Goku and Jordon. "It's Nuzleaf! And the Beheeyem!" said Kyle. "Even Yveltal!" said Vegeta. "What is going on?!" asked Kylie. "They've been caught?! By who?!" asked Kyle. "Who cares we have to save them." said Jordon. So they did and Nuzleaf apologized to them. They then left. Goku, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Vegeta then continued onwards.

Later at the core of the Tree of Life, "There it is." said both Kylie and Kyle. "That's Dark Matter!" said Goku, Jordon, and Vegeta. "We will not LOSE!" said Jordon. "Alright then, let's do this!" said Goku.

They powered up to Super Saiyan 5. They all then unleashed a fury of blows. It looked like they were winning. The Tree of Life died. They devolved. Vegeta, Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the two Beheeyem then sacrificed themselves. "Why Vegeta?" asked Jordon. "I always knew that it would be up to the four of you. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." said Vegeta. "We won't." said Jordon.

Anger then flowed through both Jordon and Goku until something else appeared. This was Ultra Instinct. They then used the Potaras to become Jordorot. They fired a very powerful Final Kamehameha. They then defused. They Kyle and Kylie weakened it enough.

"Now you two! finish it!" said both Jordon and Goku. Kylie finished it forgiving it and it said, "_Thank you._" They were then teleported out. They then met Xerneas. They and Espurr when they got back went to Serene Village.

The next day, "I'm the one who has to leave because I was Mew." said Kylie. "Goodbye guys." said Kylie. "No Kylie don't go!" said Goku, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta.

**Chapter done. The next one is the epilogue. Please review guys, it helps me out a lot. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	38. Part 36 Epilogue 12

Part 36 Epilogue 1/2

A few months later, everyone has been great. Jordon and Mawile have a good relationship. Jordon, Goku, and Vegeta continue to train. Kyle still misses Kylie. They helped out a Lopunny who wanted to reach a locked door.

Later, "So this is where you've been there something fascinating you can see from here? It seems you're rather down these days. Are you thinking about Kylie? Yes, I rather thought that was it. It's true none of us expected Kylie to disappear so suddenly. Everyone was shocked. But... you know, Jordon..." said Ampharos. "What?!" asked Kyle. "I think the possibility is out there. As long as you have that scarf, Jordon." said Ampharos. "This scarf?!" asked Kyle. "You, Jordon, Goku, Vegeta, and Kylie are still bound by that scarf... or that's what I think, anyway. Why don't you go see Xatu?" asked Ampharos.

The next day, Kyle, Jordon, and Goku, went to the Sand Continent. They fought their way through the Sand Dune of Spirits. Until at last, "Are you Xatu?" asked Goku. "Yes." said Xatu. "So you'll help us?" asked Kyle. "Yes." said Xatu. "Yippee." said Jordon. They found out that Mew was at the Mystery Jungle.

The next day, Kyle and Vegeta went to the Mystery Jungle. They kept walking until, "A dead end?" asked Vegeta. "Whoa! Hey, where'd you two come from? What's your names?" asked Mew. "I'm Kyle, and this is Vegeta." said Kyle. "I'm Mew. Nice to meet you!" said Mew. "I've got no idea what you two are talking about!" said Mew. They then went home. But Mew followed them.

"So basically, what you're saying is... Mew followed you two home, and now we have a new member?" asked Archen. "Not another kid..." said Jirachi. "Like you're one to talk. Haha!" said both Jordon and Mawile. "I suppose anyone could get lured in by all our yummy food." said Swirlix. "Is that really all you ever think of?!" asked Buizel. "Now, now... where's the harm? It's a bit much to expect them to work all alone. We needn't yet recognize Mew as a full-fledged member of the society. But they could use an assistant, wouldn't you say? How does that sound to you all?" asked Ampharos. They said no.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Chapter done. I've decided to split this up into 2 chapters. I want everyone to review this story so that I can get used to critism. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


	39. Part 37 Epilogue 23

Part 37 Epilogue 2/2

The next day, they went to the Forest of Fairies. "So what are we doing here?" asked Jordon. "Well, we have to find a Litleo's precious belonging, as well as a Growlithe's, help this Sawsbuck rescue his Amaura friend, and visit a Vanillite's secret base." said Kyle. "Let's just focus." said Vegeta. "They fought their way through Grotles, Snubbulls, Marshstomps, Parasects, Floettes, Sylveons, Crawdaunts, Servines, Nuzleaves, and Swannas. They were able to succeed.

Later near Lively Town's cafe, "We worked really hard today, eh? What do you say, guys ? I feel like I've gotten good at this exploring stuff. Aren't I pretty handy to have around? Don't you think so?" asked Mew. "Yes, you are." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. "R-really?!" asked Mew. "Yes." said Kyle. "All right! You guys think I'm great! I am great! Ha ha! I can do anything! Just you watch me! Heh heh! You'll see!" said Mew. They then got a flashback of Kylie. "Huh? What's the matter? It's like you guys are on another planet." said Mew.

The next day, they went to the Cave of Training to retrieve a Barbaracle's precious treasure. They were successful. The next day, they went to the Mysterious Plains to visit a Flareon's secret base and to find a Wobbufet's precious belonging. They were successful in this.

But the next day, Goku, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta woke up in Serene Village. They kept on getting flashes of moments that they forgot. They then rushed back to headquarters. They then found out that Mew was taken to the Purifying Cave to be destroyed. They then rushed to the cave, and fought their way through to the end of the dungeon.

Then, "Mew!" said Kyle. They then started to get near Mew. "Stop! Stay back there, Don't you touch that there Mew!" said a mysterious voice. "I know that voice!" said Jordon. "So do I, Jordon. But it can't be!" said Vegeta. They then saw Nuzleaf and his Beheeyem pals. "I'm mighty sorry, guys! I know I've caused you no end of trouble, kids... truth is I didn't want to have to do this. But we've gotta wipe out that Dark Matter once and for all!" said Nuzleaf. "We can't take anymore! We caused so much pain to good Pokémon..." said Beheeyem. "We can't go through that kinda thing again!" said Nuzleaf. "I can understand that. I wouldn't want anything like that to ever happen again, either." said Goku. "But, We can't lose Kylie again, either. We won't let that happen!" said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. When they got close their Harmony Scarves floated and combined with Kylie's, and then Kylie had returned. "Kylie!" said Kyle. "Guys! So that's Kylie. When I was sleeping, I could feel Kyle's desperate wish for Kylie back." said Mew. "His wish?" asked Goku. "That's right." said Ampharos. "I'm sorry, guys. This was all done... just to lead you here." said Mawile. Then Xatu explained what he really saw what was in Mew, Kylie. "Also, Jordon, will you marry me?" asked Mawile. "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you, Mawile." said Jordon. So Nuzleaf could return to Serene Village. Their story is done... for now!

**Story done, yes I know it was bad. but I will remake it eventually as Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Z Kai. SuperJordonGod out, peace.**


End file.
